


thnks fr th hckys

by melissa8123



Series: Texts From Last Night [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Date, First Date, Hickeys, M/M, lots and lots of hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa8123/pseuds/melissa8123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(928):<br/>Thanks for the hickies, asshole. I make my living as a fitness instructor. It's gonna look reeeeeeal weird if I have to wear a scarf while teaching Zumba all week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thnks fr th hckys

**Author's Note:**

> if you can't handle someone thinking a few girls at a bar are possibly slightly more slutty than guys and then Stiles actually being pretty slutty, you shouldn't read this

“Please don’t make me do this Scott. This is just pathetic,” Stiles whines to his best friend. 

“It’s not pathetic. Think of it as a little push. We just want you to be happy.”

“We?” Stiles asks, his mouth dropping open a bit in shock. “There’s a _we_ involved in this?”

“Yeah… kinda?” Scott’s response sounds more like a question of his own as he scratches the back of his neck and looks away awkwardly.

“Who else knows about this?” Stiles demands.

“Well, Allison, obviously…”

“Obviously,” Stiles mocks and rolls his eyes.

“And, um, Lydia, and Jackson… And Isaac, Erica, and Boyd,” Scott says quickly, all the names almost jumbling into one. “And um, your dad,” Scott finishes quietly, so quiet that Stiles almost can’t hear him. But he does. 

“My dad?! Jesus Christ, this is more than pathetic.” Stiles buries his face in his hands. When had his life gone this wrong?

His best friend, along with basically every person that Stiles knows and spends time with, including his father, think his life is so pitiful that they have to step in and take matters into their own hands, setting Stiles up on a blind date. 

“What if this guy is a psycho?” Stiles has heard all about blind dates gone wrong. He doesn’t want to end up with duct tape on his mouth, tied up in a trunk on his way to being murdered and thrown in the ocean to never be found again.

“Dude, he’s a lawyer at the firm Isaac works at. I don’t think they would hire a psycho.”

“Well, there’s obviously _something_ wrong with him, if he’s being set up on a blind date.”

Scott just barely opens his mouth before Stiles holds up a hand to stop him, realizing what he had just insinuated about himself. “Never mind, forget I even said anything. Just... When is this stupid date supposed to be?”

Scott claps and smiles and Stiles just knows he’s making a mistake. But he also knows there’s no way he can get out of it when all of his so-called friends are ganging up against him. 

***

Erica, Lydia, and Allison are all over at Stiles’ place, helping him get ready for his stupid blind date. And by helping, Stiles really means forcing. Nobody’s going to let him get out of this, and apparently the girls are going to make sure he looks his best even if he still feels like it’s the worst idea ever.

Erica is working on styling his hair while Allison and Lydia are rummaging through his closet and dresser drawers, trying to find something acceptable to wear.

“I don’t see why you’re making such a big deal about this,” Stiles complains as Erica puts some more crap in his hair.

“I don’t see why you don’t own anything that isn’t plaid or doesn’t have some stupid saying on it,” Lydia says, throwing down another rejected shirt. And great, now Stiles is also going to have to clean his room when they’re done.

“Because plaid is awesome,” Stiles replies.

Lydia just makes an annoyed grunt and goes back to searching.

Finally Allison pulls out a dress shirt from the back of the closet that Stiles is pretty sure was from his Great Aunt Muriel’s wedding, but he honestly can’t be sure because that was three years ago.

When they finally deem Stiles acceptable to go, they give him the address to the restaurant where he’s supposed to meet this guy—Derek, as he’s finally learned—and they threaten to follow him and do horrible things to his precious jeep if he even thinks about not showing up.

***

Stiles walks into the bar and thinks about how cheesy this is--meeting a blind date at a bar. Well, he thinks, at least he can get drunk if this is a total bust. 

He looks around, sees if he can find anyone that matches the description Scott gave him. Which, honestly, isn't much to go off. Tall, dark, and handsome aren't exactly descriptors that are set in stone. 

He sees a couple girls who are alone, who honestly look kind of pathetic and Stiles is yet again glad that he's gay. Guys are less complicated and slightly less slutty? Desperate? Whatever, Stiles doesn't know; he just knows that he is into guys pretty damn exclusively. 

Unfortunately he doesn't see any guys that are flying solo so he takes a seat at the bar to wait, hoping to god that he’s not being stood up. The only thing worse than being set up on a blind date is being stood up on a blind date. That would just make this situation about one hundred times worse than it already is. He flags down the bartender and orders a Jack and coke to tide him over until his date arrives. 

He has half his drink gone before his date does finally show up. He gets a tap on his shoulder and turns around to see someone so beautiful that Stiles doesn't even think he could imagine him if he tried. 

"Are you Stiles?" Mr. Gorgeous asks with a hopeful look on his face, and ok, maybe tall, dark, and handsome is exactly how he would describe this guy.

And now Stiles not only thinks this is pathetic, but he’s nervous as hell because this guy is hot and about twenty thousand times out of Stiles’ league. And there’s no way this guy is going to like Stiles. Well, kudos to his friends for trying, he thinks, but there’s no way this is going to end well.

"Yu-yeah... That, that's me. Good old Stiles. A-are you Derek?" Stiles stammers, making a complete ass of himself. He shakes his head and mentally face-palms. 

"Yeah, nice to meet you." He smiles and holds out his hand for Stiles to shake. And that’s a really nice, firm handshake. Stiles can’t help but to think about what else of Derek’s is firm. And then he thinks he definitely shouldn’t be going there.

"Yes, you too. Nice to meet you too." Stiles bites his tongue before he can say something else like do you come here often or something as equally embarrassing. 

They find an unoccupied table and sit down together after Derek orders a drink and Stiles orders another. 

"So Stiles, tell me about yourself."

They make small talk and for a first date, a blind date on top of that, it's not as awkward as Stiles thought it would be. Especially after he already pretty much made a fool of himself with the first words he ever said to Derek. He gets into more of a comfortable rhythm. 

Stiles talks about his part time job as a fitness instructor at the local YMCA and how he's making his way through his last year of college so he can do what he really wants: teach kindergarten. He talks about his friends, how Scott forced him on this blind date, all but physically drove Stiles to the bar himself. 

Derek laughs at that.

"My sister would be good friends with Scott. She is exactly the same way. She's always going on about how I need to get out more and play the field and all that garbage. I was literally afraid for my life when I told her no at first."

Stiles laughs too because that also sounds like Lydia. Apparently they have a lot in common in the form of pushy people in their lives.

Then Derek talks about his job at the law firm and where he went to school, and that morphs into talk about sports, more specifically baseball, because of course Derek played. As if he couldn’t get any more perfect. But then oh wait, they both love The Mets, and that gives them something to talk about for another good twenty minutes at least.

They order some food and have a few more drinks, Stiles actually drinking most of them, and Stiles is really enjoying himself. Not that he would admit it to anyone who asks, especially not to Scott. Because blind dates are still awkward and Stiles stills feels pathetic that all of his friends and his _father_ had felt the need to set him up on one.

But with all the drinks Stiles has had, he’s becoming even more talkative and animated. And he’s starting to say some things he probably shouldn’t say. Maybe. Possibly.

“So Derek, what’s wrong with you?” Stiles asks rather bluntly.

Derek spits out the drink that just got to his lips and laughs out loud; a big, echoing, contagious laugh.

“Shit I don’t… I mean… There seems to be _nothing_ wrong with you. Absolutely nothing. So why are you here? Like, why don’t you already have someone in your life?”

“It’s a really long story Stiles. Not really first date territory. I’ve just… I’ve had really bad luck in past relationships. Or relationship actually, singular. But it really screwed me up.” Derek has a frown on his face and a faraway look in his eyes. And Stiles really kind of regrets asking that question because now he feels like an absolute dick.

“I’m sorry I brought it up,” Stiles says quietly.

“It’s fine. It’s in the past. I’m here, right? But now you have to answer. What’s wrong with you?”

“Where to begin?” Stiles asks melodramatically and Derek chuckles. “Some people just don’t understand the awesomeness that is Stiles Stilinski. I’ve been struggling through ADHD since elementary school and it’s just a lot for some people to handle I guess. I’ve dated before but never really anything too serious. And I guess I’ve been on a bit of a dry spell.”

“Oh really?” Derek asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh god why did I just admit that?” Stiles asks with a wince and Derek chuckles.

Derek reaches his hand across the table and sets it on top of Stiles’. Stiles swallows and looks up into Derek’s heavily lidded eyes.

“You wanna get out of here?”

Coming from anyone else, Stiles would have thought that was the cheesiest, most cliché thing in the world to say, and he would have gagged. But coming from Derek it’s something else entirely. It’s something that is affecting Stiles right down to his bones, right down to his cock to be more specific. 

“Yes. I do.”

They stand up quickly and Derek takes Stiles’ hand and all but drags him out the door. Stiles is floating on air, still wondering what Derek actually sees in him. But he’s definitely not complaining.

They get out to the parking lot and Stiles hesitates for a second before Derek tugs him towards a sleek black Camaro. Stiles can worry about his jeep later, and he’s really in no state to drive anyways. Derek has had considerably less to drink than Stiles has and he’s much better off behind the wheel.

***

When they get through the door to Derek’s apartment, Derek doesn’t even give Stiles a chance. His mouth finds Stiles’ immediately and Stiles moans at the sensation. When he had said dry spell, he truly meant it. And he doesn’t know exactly where this is heading, but either way he doesn’t think he’s going to last long at this rate, when all they’re doing is kissing and Stiles is going mad already.

The kiss deepens and Derek’s tongue delves into Stiles’ awaiting mouth. Stiles almost can’t breathe but he doesn’t even care. It’s too perfect to try to pull away. He just really never wants the kiss to end.

Derek throws him up against the wall and Stiles literally has to hold onto Derek to keep from falling, because Derek is lifting him up and his feet aren’t touching the ground. Stiles wraps his legs around Derek, trying to get as close to him as physically possible. Derek’s hands make their way to Stiles’ ass, grabbing it by the handful and pulling Stiles even closer. The friction is driving Stiles absolutely mad and he just wants to stay here forever, tucked between Derek and the wall, rutting up against him as they make out.

Finally, and Stiles makes sure it’s as long as possible before he does it, he pulls away to breathe. He gulps a huge breath into his lungs so he can be prepared for the next round of kissing. But apparently Derek doesn’t need to breathe because his mouth finds Stiles’ neck and takes up residence there. And the noises that Stiles are producing are so god damn embarrassing but right now he just can’t be bothered to care. It was a very long, very dry spell. And Derek doesn’t seem to mind. In fact, the noises seem to be egging him on even further. He’s thrusting up into Stiles and the friction is delicious. Stiles kind of wishes there were less clothes involved but he also can’t be bothered to do anything about that. He just increases the speed of his movements against Derek.

When he feels how hard Derek is and they rut up against each other just right, Stiles can’t help but to throw his head back and gasp. But unfortunately, as he’s pressed against the wall, his head cracks up against it.

“Fuck!” he shouts in pain and then “fuuuuck,” he moans in pleasure as Derek fucking bites him. It’s just hard enough to probably leave a mark but it feels so god damn good. 

Stiles is so done for. Their movements are becoming quicker and more erratic; each of them searching for any kind of friction the other can give. Stiles is becoming painfully hard and the constraint of his jeans isn’t really helping matters. If it didn’t take so much time Stiles would definitely get them naked right now. But that would mean breaking away from Derek’s hold against the wall and that would also mean Derek’s lips would leave his neck, and yeah that just isn’t going to fly for Stiles right now.

“Fuck Derek I’m gonna come in my fucking pants,” Stiles warns.

“Do it,” Derek growls out and Stiles loses it. His hips thrust up against Derek a few more times erratically and he feels the warm liquid spread and his entire body trembles as he does just that. He comes in his pants like a teenager and he thinks he should be ashamed but he’s too sated to care. 

Stiles wants Derek to feel that way too and he reaches a hand down between them and palms Derek through his jeans as he continues to lazily move against him. Derek is still thrusting upwards and licking and sucking at Stiles’ neck.

“Come on Derek,” Stiles breathes out and it’s all it takes for Derek. He comes, open mouthed, breathing against Stiles’ neck, and Stiles thinks it’s unfair how attractive Derek’s come face is. Actually just how attractive his face in general is.

They stay up against the wall, breathing hard, panting, trying to catch their breath. Eventually though, Derek can’t hold him up any longer and they disentangle themselves from each other as Derek lowers Stiles to the ground. 

“Jesus,” Stiles mutters as he looks down at the sight of them; two grown men with come stains on their pants.

“Yeah,” Derek agrees.

***

Derek takes Stiles back to his jeep where they left it in the bar parking lot. Before Stiles gets out of the car Derek pulls him into another kiss and Stiles wants to praise the gods for letting this happen. And maybe Scott a little bit and Derek’s crazy sister Laura for setting them up on this blind date. But then again, he really doesn’t want to give Scott that kind of power.

So he settles for exchanging numbers with Derek.

“You better call me,” Stiles demands. “I mean, I know I put out on the first date, but I get even better on the second. And you should wait till the third. And the fourth, ooh let me tell you.”

Derek is smiling and laughing and Stiles takes that as a good sign.

“I’ll definitely call.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Stiles smiles a blinding smile and kisses Derek one more time for good measure before getting out of the Camaro and driving home in his precious jeep.

***

Stiles wakes up the next morning with a smile on his face. He’s having quite a nice dream before he wakes up, something to do with Derek and less pants this time. He takes a few minutes to just lie there and let his imagination take him away, but then he really has to pee.

He heads to the bathroom and stops abruptly when he sees himself in the mirror.

“Holy shit!” he says aloud when he catches sight of his neck. It’s absolutely covered in hickeys. Different sizes, different shapes, even different colors of hickeys adorn his neck. And oh, there are a few bite marks thrown in the mix too. Apparently Derek has some kind of obsession with Stiles’ neck and maybe some kind of marking kink, Stiles doesn’t know. But he would like to find out.

Before he leaves the bathroom Stiles snaps a selfie in the mirror, making sure to get the glorious hickeys in the shot. Once he’s inspected the photo and is sure it’s ok, he sends it to Derek along with a text.

_Thanks for the hickies, asshole. I make my living as a fitness instructor. It's gonna look reeeeeeal weird if I have to wear a scarf while teaching Zumba all week._

He doesn’t really expect a text back from Derek quite so soon but his face lights up when his phone does.

_**welcome ;)** _

Stiles shakes his head at the cocky little asshole. Then he just figures he needs to give Derek a taste of his own medicine.

_next time it’s gonna be me giving you the hickies_

_**or next time I’ll just make sure they’re somewhere you can cover up without a scarf** _

And yeah ok, Stiles really likes the sound of that.


End file.
